Colder Weather
by dreamcatch3r
Summary: One-shot. Every time something goes wrong he leaves. He was born for leaving. He needs her though. He can't live without her. Spoby. Set sometime within the future.


**This is a one-shot based off Zac Brown Band's song, **_**'Colder Weather'**_**.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars,or 'Colder Weather'_ _in anyway, only this one-shot._

* * *

_"Well, it's a winding road  
When you're in the lost and found  
You're a lover – I'm a runner  
And we go 'round 'n 'round  
And I love you but I leave you  
I don't want you but I need you  
You know it's you who calls me back here, baby"_

_~ "Colder Weather" - Zac Brown Band_

* * *

She gives_ him_ a quick peck on the lips before, he leaves. Oh how she'd trade Rosewood, if he'd take her with him. She watches him leave, then closes the door, before the winter cold comes in. She wonders if her love was strong enough to make him stay. Strong enough to ignore all the drama Rosewood brings to him. Strong enough to face all the bull people are giving him. But she's soon answered by the tail-lights shining through the window pane. She assumes it wasn't. Her love wasn't strong enough to make him stay. And she feels her heart crumble a little.

* * *

He stops at a truck stop diner, just outside of Yardley. He looks to his left out the window and sees that the night was black of the coffee he was drinking. He looks down at is mug of coffee and thinks of_ her_. She's the reason he drinks black coffee. She passed her habit on to him.

The waitress comes to take his order and he sees the same light in her eyes. The same light that's always in _her_ eyes. The eyes of the girl he left behind in Rosewood. He thinks of hows she's feeling now. Maybe he shouldn't have left her. Maybe he should stop running away. But then he decides that he _shouldn't _stop running away, because that's what he seems to be born for―_leaving._

* * *

A few days pass. Then she gets a text. It's from _him_. He says he wants to see her again, but he can't. He's stuck in colder weather. She assumes he's in Maine. He has people there. Friends. He says that maybe tomorrow will be better, and asks if he could call her then. She decides _not _to answer with an easy "yes." Instead she says that he's a ramblin' man and that he will never change. She tells him he has a gypsy soul to blame and he was born for leaving.

* * *

He reads the text she has sent him and thinks about what he had thought a couple days ago. About how he's born for leaving. He really was, wasn't he? He just wasn't made to stay in one place. He hopes she doesn't mind traveling from place to place, because one thing was for sure, he couldn't live without her. But, he also couldn't stay in one place.

He closes his eyes and he sees_ her_. This has happened several times since he has left. He will close his eyes and he will see her. He will smell her perfume. It's almost like he's with her ghost, although she isn't dead.

He's sad about the weather. It's really a shame. But, he thinks about what it will be like when they finally are together. Oh, how he really can't wait 'til then.

* * *

After a few days, the storm has calmed and he decides it's time to see _her_ again. He _needs_ to see her again. He can't live any longer without her. He hops in his truck and takes the seven hour long road back to home. And by home he doesn't mean his loft. He means her. _**Spencer.**_

* * *

She hasn't been around the loft much since _he_ left, although she lives there now. But, today she decides to go back there. She sits around and can't decide on what to do. She finally decides she will do some cleaning.

She's sweeping the floor, when she hears the door open. At first she panics. But, then she realizes that maybe it's _him_. When the visitor comes into view, she realizes it _is_ in-fact him. _**Toby**_. She drops the broom and runs to him. He catches her in his arms and holds her tight. He starts to rub his fingers up and down her spine. Then he pulls back a bit to look into her eyes. Then he dives in. He catches her lips in his and they share a passionate kiss. After minutes, he finally pulls his lips slowly away from her soft, plump, now swollen lips. He loosens his grip on her a bit, then looks deep into those soft brown eyes, he adores so much. He explains to her how life is a winding road for him. He's in the lost and found. He tells her that she's a lover. But, he's a runner. _Oh, how they go 'round and 'round._ He loves her but he leaves her, he says. He says he doesn't want her, but he needs her. By now, he's crying. Tears are streaming down his face. She reaches up and gently wipes them away. He decides that that really is true, though. He _needs_ her. He can't live without her. She's the only reason he even came back. So, he manages to choke out how he knows that it's her who brings him back to Rosewood. He tells her that he loves her. She says it back. He tells her that he can't promise that he won't leave again, but he can promise that if he does, he will take her with him.

* * *

**A/N: I'd appreciate some reviews/feedback, but I understand if not.**

**And, yeah, I know, I'm supposed to be on hiatus, but I was planning on writing this for a while now and I randomly just got the notion to write it, so I went ahead and done it. And maybe it will hang you over a bit, until I start posting for ****_'Coincidence or Fate'_**** again. **

_**-Jillian/dreamcatch3r**_


End file.
